


Bus Stop

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre Relationship, echo staring forever thinking of all the scenarios of talking to fives is just too cute, horror/suspense, things turn out differently than he expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Echo finally works up the courage to talk to the attractive man who has been on the bus every day for weeks. The results are different than he expected.





	Bus Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I needed to write thanks to this prompt I saw somewhere on tumblr: You finally build enough courage to talk to that cute someone you see everyday on the bus. Their face turns dark as they respond “You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

_ He _ was on the bus again. Echo had been watching him for a couple weeks now. The guy in question sat right in the middle of the bus, but Echo had a perfect view of the back of his head from his usual raised seat in the back. Echo had no idea where he went, he was already on the bus when Echo got on, and was still on when Echo got off. He always sat in the same seat, wearing the same comfy hoodie.

The past couple days Echo got on in the front of the bus rather than the back to go to his seat just to get a better look at him. The mystery guy was even more attractive than Echo could have imagined, even from the amount he had stared at his luxurious, short black curls. He had a sweet face, with a perfectly shaped goatee, and a tattoo on the side of his forehead that would be ridiculous on most people, but seemed to fit his face perfectly.

He always looked so wistful, sitting alone, staring out the window every day. No one ever sat next to him. Echo wondered what he thought about, and what he would look like when he smiled. He was sure laughter would light up his face beautifully. 

Echo had been trying to work up the courage to finally talk to him for  _ days _ . Echo scanned his card as he stepped onto the front of the bus. He took a deep breath and walked down the aisle until he got to the mystery man. 

“Excuse me, is someone sitting here?”

Nothing. Well, the bus did start moving, and it’s rather loud. Maybe he just wasn’t loud enough.

“Excuse me? Is there anyone sitting here?” 

Still nothing, and there were people now trying to get around Echo. There was nothing he could do except sit down. He did so carefully, being sure not to touch him. 

This finally got his attention, his face full of mild surprise as he looked at Echo. 

“Umm, hello. Sorry, there was nowhere else for me to go. I hope you don’t mind me sitting here.”

His face got more puzzled the longer Echo talked.

Echo felt his face mirror the man’s when he asked, “Can you see me?”

“Uhh, yes?”

“You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

“I’m sorry. What?”

The man turned a little towards him, careful to not make contact, and unzipped his hoodie to reveal a gunshot wound in the middle of his chest, old dried blood soaked into the surrounding shirt. 

“I’m _dead_.” 

Echo slowly looked back up at his face, realization dawning on his face.

“ _ Oh _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> atm this is a one shot, but the idea of Echo with ghost!Fives boyfriend is so cute I might end up writing more.


End file.
